Still in her mouth
by TheGingerSideOfTheMoon
Summary: That kiss outside Joe's was only the beginning of the night, at least in Cristina's mind. Althought Cristina has gone I'm still obsessed with Crowen...so this is my first fanfction. I come from Italy and I'm not a native speaker. Hope you enjoy!
She had brushed her teeth. Twice. And then she had a long hot shower, hoping for the water spray to wash away the memory of his strong body pressing her against the wall outside the bar.

That his scent was still in her nostrils, his flavor in her mouth, the skin on her face where he has touched her was burning . she was not hers anymore, he owned her and there was nothing that could ease the painful sensation of longing that was collecting in her lower abdomen.

Her body has woke up after a long sleep, she never thought of sex again after the whole Burke thing, not even wanted it. Until that Army guy showed up and did this to her. Because she was sure that when she pulled out the t shirt she used as a night shirt and her panties her hands did absolutely nothing by their own will. It was him to command her. He was in her mind, permeating every thought, guiding her hands down her bod. He owned her., to the point that when she found herself an hour later laying down naked on her bed, sweating and still quivering she couldn't remember how she got there, when and how she had learned to touch herself the way she had just done. It was new and then so easy simple. She just had to close her eyes, and the memory of his masculine scent did everything on its own. She closed her eyes and they were still outside Joe's in the moment after the kiss.

She freed herself from his arms and started walking towards her place. There was no need to turn around to know that he was following her. No surprise in seeing that mixture of longing, anger, lust and pain in his eyes when he looked at her in front of the? door of her bedroom, silently asking for permission. No word had been spoken and yet everything had been said between the two of them. No hesitation in their ravishing tongues and in their eager hands. And no shame when they stared amazed at their half naked bodies. Standing in front of the bed he was giving her the best view ever. He stayed still while she roamed? Her gaze from his ruffled curls to the strong line of his jaw, and then downwards to his broad shoulders, his muscled chest, his talented hands she had been daydreaming on. And finally his powerful thighs and the impressive erection peeking out of the hem of his boxer briefs. She let herself fall down on her back, leaning on her elbows. Unwittingly she arched her back and slowly spread her legs inviting him, silently begging for his touch. That was too much to bear; he got the hint and bent over her starting a ferocious kiss. One of his hands was buried in her raven curls, keeping her head still while with the other thumb he started drawing circles around her left nipple under the black lace of the bra cup. She bit his lower lip and tried to reach her back to unclasp her bra but he was not going to let her lead the game. With a rapid move he did that himself and then he lowered her down on the bed again. This time he pinned her wrists over her head and he whispered in her ear not to move. Looking in his eyes she understood that it was an order, not a request; but in his voice there were sweetness and tenderness too in some way. And pain, and something she couldn't explain and at the same time she had known since forever. So she stayed motionless while he removed his last piece of clothing and she didn't protest when he placed his hands behind her knees to drag her pelvis towards the edge of the bed. He didn't find any resistance left when he roughly pulled out her lace panties and forcefully pushed her legs wide apart. His eyes darkened i?n lust at the sight of her exposed sex; it was full, engorged and soft like a mature? fruit, let alone the sweet juices trickling down her labia. It was getting impossible for her to breath, she threw her head back and tried to sollevare her hips but she felt the pressure of his hands pinning her down again. She managed to open her eyes and she saw him kneel between her legs but she didn't see anything else, because the feeling of his tongue around her clit blinded her. She let out a loud moan and surrended completely to his ministration. Grasping the sheets in her hand she felt his lips sucking her labia and then his restless tongue darting? inside and out her aching? sex with a fierce rhythm, just like he had kissed her before. When he inserted his thumbs and started to widen her walls the sweet pain between became unbearable and the need to feel completely filled? By him overwhelmed her and with her last piece? Of consciousness left she screamed to him to take her. So he stood up and looking in her eyes he positioned the tip of his huge shaft at her opening. At the feeling of her wetness and heat he couldn't hold back anymore and he started thrusting forcefully, desperately, trying to take her as deep as it was physically possible. And she seemed to need that as much as he was, judging from the way she dug? Her nails in her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Basking? in the sensation of his wet skin against hers She lost the count of kisses, bites, moans, positions, of the times he let? An animalistic groan? At the change of the angles, of the number of times she screamed begging him to stop, or to never stop.

Her orgasm came suddenly in violent waves of liquid heat collecting between her thighs, letting her completely drained and unable to move.

Maybe she fell asleep immediately after her peek, because she woke up after a few hours still naked on the top of the bed. She started repeating herself that there was nothing wrong in giving herself some pleasure once in a while and that the next day at work everything would have been as usual. But deep inside she knew that she couldn't control her fantasies, just because they weren't truly hers. Her mind, her body, her thoughts….everything belonged to that man, she couldn't deny it any more. The realization of this hit? Her like a sharp knife in her stomach, while the flavor of the kiss outside Joe's was still in her mouth.


End file.
